Buffy x Xander
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Buffy.. gives Xander a chance. After she'd rejected him, on the night she died, and killed the master.


_'Well, could you try? Either you feel something, or you don't...' _Buffy heard Xander's replies in her head she felt something alright, she just couldn't admit it. He wasn't the brightest, to be sure but neither was she, he loved her and that was enough.

_'I don't want to ruin our friendship...' 'Neither do I, but I want more than that...' _Buffy can't even hear her friends, Willow and Xander as they try to break through her thoughts she scribbled absentmindedly on her notebook in history.

She didn't pay attention to what the teacher said in the slightest, should she... gamble it? Xander and her, would they work out? Would she destroy the friendship they had? If they were to go out... what if one of them ended it?

She didn't want that, for Xander to hate her... to destroy the bond she'd made with him, being best friends.. Angel was interesting, dark... Xander was amazing and like her, and light... who should she pick?

Angel... the evil vampire she couldn't have any happiness with, or Xander the ordinary guy that she could have children with, and a happy life without worrying about him burning in the sun or dying of starvation from blood.

She'd rejected him, and hurt him... the Spring Fling dance... he'd forgiven her; could she forgive herself? Could she risk it, and be rejected like she did him? She went through the rest of the day, like a zombie not responded and when the bell rang she packed up and left.

Her friends were worried, but couldn't break through to her. Buffy had decided, she would risk it and was going to ask Xander. She talked it over with her mother, Joyce and it had pushed her over the edge, her decision was final.

She would ask Xander tomorrow, she tried on her dress and styled her hair, checking it out a demo of what was to come. "Buffy, there's something on the news.. Willow" Joyce was concerned, Buffy went over to Willow's

Willow was hysterical, Buffy did her best to comfort the poor grief stricken girl. Buffy needed to be strong; for her.. she would die tonight and that.. was final. Prophecies.. and fate were inevitable, she would die and her friends would live on, that was good enough.

Even if Xander couldn't know her decision she would do this, one final act of goodwill. Giles and Angel believed she would die... she'd quit being a vampire slayer. She interrupted Giles and conversation.

"Buffy's not going to confront the master, I am." Giles told Jenny "No you're not, I am. So, I'm looking for some kid?" Buffy asked "Buffy, I'm not going to send you out there to die. You were right, I had been in these old books for so long I'd forgotten what the real world is like. It's time I found out."

"You're still not going up against the master." "I've made up my mind." Giles was more stern with her, "So have I." she retorted "I made up mine first." Giles walked closer to her "I'm older, and wiser than you and well, just do what you're told, for once. Alright?"

Buffy shook her head "It's not how it goes. I'm the slayer." "I don't care what the books say, I defy prophecy and I am going. There's nothing you can say, that will change my mind." "I know." Buffy punched him, knocking him out cold.

She took cross necklace Angel had given her, and put it around her neck, Jenny ran to Giles. "When he wakes up, tell him I don't know... I guess something cool, tell him I said it." Buffy shook her head and resumed her task.

"You fight the master, and you'll die." Jenny warned Buffy nodded "Maybe.. maybe I'll take him with me." she reloaded her crossbow looking once more at Giles, before she left. She left the school, getting ready for the final battle between the master, and her.

"Help me.." a little boy said, she flicked her head to him she walked closer "It's okay, I know who you are." she took his hand and he led her to the master. Buffy walked with her weapon ready, the boy lead her down steps into the cewer.

She walked to her certain death, not caring so long as she defeated the master. Buffy and he were at the end it appeared, candles illuminated a certain point. The boy stopped, so did she he motioned for her to go. He left her and went back up.

She walked careful not to step on her dress and held her crossbow tight, hitting the bottom and looking for him. _Welcome... _she heard his voice, but couldn't pinpoint him quite yet. "Thanks, for having me." She answered he stepped out to face her.

"You know, you really outta talk to your contractor cause you got some water damage." She taunted him "Oh, good. The feeble banter portion of the fight. Why don't we just cut to the chase?" he retorted, she turned and shot an arrow at him, he stopped it before he died.

"Nice shot." he remarks, looking over the arrow, Buffy reloads "You're not going to kill me with that thing." the master broke the arrow "Don't be so sure." "You still don't understand your part, of this do you? You are not the hunter, you are the lamb."

Buffy moved around, in the shadows searching for him. "You know for someone who's all powerful, you sure like to hide." "I'm waiting for you.. I want this moment to last." "Well I don't." she continued, the master appeared behind her.

"I understand." he struck Buffy, she tried to attack him but he knocked the crossbow out of her hands. He choked her she got out of it, and he held her with his powers. He walked forward, standing behind her "You tried, it was noble of you. You heard the prophecy I was about to break free."

"And you came to stop me. But prophecies are tricky creatures, they don't tell you everything. You're the one, who sets me free. If you hadn't come, I couldn't go. Think about that." he bit her neck, from behind and she couldn't break free.

"God, the power!" he dropped her "By the way, I like your dress." he walked off, Buffy fell and drowned in the water. The master used his power, to open the hellmouth. He was set free, Angel and Xander came to help Buffy.

Angel ran over to Buffy, and pulled her out of the water holding her close. Xander watched, he pulled her hair out of her face, checking for her life signs, "She's dead..." Angel told Xander whom stared he couldn't process this.

"No, she's not dead." Xander responded, walking over to them. "But she's not breathing." "What if she drowned? There's a shot.. CPR." "I can't do it, I have no breath..." Xander took off his coat and went more toward Buffy.

Putting it over her, to warm her up. He lowered to her and gave her air. He tried pumping the water out of her "Come on, come on..." he waited for her to revive. Trying again, "Come on... breathe. Breathe! Come on..."

Buffy awoke "Buffy.." Xander called she coughed and choked "Buffy.." he said again "Xander..." "Welcome back." she looked surprised and wondered why he was there. Angel and Xander helped her up "Master..." she asked

"He's gone up there..." Angel trailed off "No, you're still weak." Xander argued "No, no I feel strong. I feel different. Let's go." she told the other two, and they ran to catch up to him. They walked to the library, "So, how do you know where the masters going?" Xander asked "I know." Buffy answered

A vampire stepped out, "Oh look.. a bad guy." she punched him aside as they walked on "'Kay you two wait here, kept the rest of the vampires off me." "Right." Xander answered "Angel, wanna put on your game face." "I'm ready." He answered

"One way, or another... this won't take long." Buffy told the pair as she went after him, on the rooftop. "Yes my child, come forth into my world." The master commanded "I don't think it's yours just yet." "You're dead..." the master told her "I may be dead, but I'm still pretty."

"Which is more than I can say for you." "You were destined to die! It was written!" "What can I say, I flunk the written." The master tried to control her once more, "Come here..." she walked over, slowly he choked her again.

"Did you really think you could best me here? When you couldn't below..." "You have fruit punch smell.." "What!?" she punched him "Save the hypnosis crap, for the tourists." She roundhoused him he scratched at her, she dodged it.

And the two began a full on fight, he punched her back against the wall. Buffy jumped over the master, that walked closer to her, he turned to face her as she kicked him he choked her again, "You're times now..." she noticed the broken wood in the library.

"You laugh! When hell is on earth!?" "You're that amped to go to hell? Go there." she choked him and threw him onto the splintered wood, it imaled him and he died. The hellmouth closed, and vampires ran away. Buffy went into the library.

Her friends observing the damage, they were talking as she was in her thoughts. "Buffy." Giles said "Oh, sorry. It's just... been a weird day." Buffy answered "Yeah, Buffy died and everything." Xander chimed "Wow, harsh.." Willow added

She smiled, Xander invited the group out "Sure, we save the world.. I say we party. I mean, I got all pretty. He's not going anywhere, loser." Buffy and her friends walked off, "By the way, I really like your hair." Angel complimented

"Yeah yeah, big hit with everyone." Buffy replied at the Bronze she decided, she walked over to Xander and brought him alone "What's up, Buff?" he asked "Xander, I wanted to know.. if your offers still open?" "Offer?" he asked

"Date?" he looked shocked, she was asking him.. she rejected him though... he smiled "Of course." he lit up like a Christmas tree Buffy grinned "Well, we've saved the world.. and are partying with friends, why not tomorrow night? When there's less doom and gloom and hell an-"

She was cut off, Xander kissed her as a 'yes' she didn't mind, Angel sure looked like he did. That is, until he noticed Buffy was kissing back. "My babbling was getting to you, wasn't it?" Buffy asked smiling "Not at all, I love it when you babble, Buff." Xander laughed she joined in.


End file.
